


Can't Even Be Your Friend

by Asspounder4000 (Megalomaniacal), Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Asspounder4000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: This was originally supposed to be just a fic about Dennis dissociating. It is nothing like how it was originally supposed to be.





	Can't Even Be Your Friend

Dennis felt like he was teetering on the edge, like the lines of reality and nightmares were blurred and nothing was real. He wished he could've felt sick, or angry, but instead he felt as if he was floating, preserved in the infinity of space and time, stuck in nothingness. He wasn't himself, he forgot who he even was. When he looked down at his hands, they didn't seem like his. He could hear Mac banging on the door, but he didn't know if it was real. It was real, of course, but his head was spinning and he was dizzy and floating. 

"Dennis, damnit! Open up, you asshole!" Mac was banging his fists against the door, jiggling the doorknob. Dennis looked blankly over at it, not caring to get up. He wasn't sure if he even could, if his legs were actually his legs and would move if he wanted them to. He blinked slowly, not sure if he should even talk. He chose not to and turned his head to look back at the wall. 

He could barely hear the knocking now, but it was still there. At some point Mac had scrounged around the apartment for the spare key and used it, throwing open Dennis's door. He was yelling something about Charlie and Frank and the bar. The bar. Dennis's brows furrowed a little. Was he really Dennis? Did he actually exist?

He didn't so much as flinch when Mac grabbed his shoulders and shook him, snapping in his face. "What the fuck, dude? Stop fucking staring at the wall!"

"Screw off, Mac." Dennis mumbled. He kind of wanted to be alone, alone while he felt nothing and questioned everything he was. 

He'd been dissociating more and more lately, forgetting the sharp lines and edges of reality. Mac's talking sounded distant, but it was pissing Dennis off. He wanted to be alone. Mac kept talking. 

"I told you to screw off!" Dennis finally yelled, head snapping around to glare at Mac, face twisted with sudden rage. Mac's anger melted away, replaced with what may have been shock or may have been fear- Dennis couldn't tell. He didn't care. It had worked, Mac was stepping backwards until he reached the door. 

Mac looked away, avoiding his eyes, and Dennis snapped, standing abruptly and storming over to his best friend, grabbing him by the jaw and forcing him to look. A switch had been flipped inside him. Emptiness to anger- rage- everything red hot and boiling inside him. 

"You look me in the eyes, you cowardly piece of shit." Dennis hissed. "You fucking came in here, snapped at me when I told you to screw off. You fucking came in here, Mac, so you fucking man up and look me in the eyes when I speak to you!" 

Mac was certainly looking at him now, pretty green eyes comically wide, lips parted and brows raised and furrowed. He looked scared, color drained from his face. That only pissed Dennis off more- as if Mac had the nerve to act scared after waltzing into the room when Dennis wanted to be left alone. Dennis was barely even aware of doing it, but his hand was moving to Mac's neck and squeezing, squeezing, squeezing-

Mac started clawing at his hand, prying it away from his face and shoving him away. He started yelling, cursing at Dennis. Dennis lunged at him again, scratching down Mac's face, nails digging into the soft skin, leaving it streaked with bright red irritation. Mac practically screamed, lunging at Dennis in an attempt to tackle him to the ground. 

Dennis grabbed a fistfull of Mac's hair in one hand and pulled, dragging Mac to the floor with him, clenching his other hand into a fist and punching him in the face. Mac cursed loudly, punching Dennis back, fists swinging wildly. 

Dennis could hear his heart pounding in his chest, his gut filled with boiling hot rage, threatening to flow out of him, rage practically blinding him, making his head spin. Every muscle in his body was insanely tense, jaw clenched, ears ringing. His gut was twisted into knots. It was amazing how quickly he could go from empty to furious, mind blank and floating to wishing he could tear Mac into tiny pieces. He was so angry. He was so, so fucking angry. 

"I hate you!" Dennis bellowed suddenly, flipping Mac over in a surprising display of strength. Blood was dripping from Mac's lip, split from a poorly aimed punch. He punched him again, relishing in the pained sound Mac made. He wanted a knife, a gun, something to hurt him more. Dennis instead leaned down, making Mac think he was going to kiss him, and then biting down on the younger's already bloody lower lip. Mac whimpered into his mouth, pushing at his chest, trying to get him off. 

_Bite him. Tear him apart. Rape him. Get into his head. Make him scream._

Dennis's head was spinning with violent impulses, leaving him gasping for breath as Mac flipped him over and jumped up, fear evident on his face. Dennis sat up and lunged for him, grabbing his ankle and tugging him back down, laughing at the loud thud as Mac slid and fell flat on his stomach. 

"I should fucking kill you." Dennis climbed on top of him, grabbing his hair and hissing into his ear. "Should strip you down, tear you open. I should ruin you for thinking you're worthy to talk to me, a God." 

"Dennis, what the fuck!" Mac screeched, trying to shake him off. Dennis pushed his knee up against spine. 

"I could do anything. I could choke you out, throw you off the fucking building. I could kill you. I could rape you- it wouldn't even be rape, you're fucking obsessed with me, you're disgusting. I should kill you."

Dennis was shocked when Mac finally managed to throw him off and got up, running from the room. Dennis got up quickly and ran after him, cursing loudly as Mac ran into his own bedroom and slammed the door in Dennis's face. He heard the click of the lock. 

His rage faded slowly at first, and then it suddenly all dissapeared, replaced by exhaustion. He couldn't bring himself to care. 

Mac was sobbing, sitting on his bed, knees clutched to his chest like a little kid who'd lost their favorite stuffed animal. His lip was bloody, smearing onto his chin, his face scratched up by Dennis's nails. His whole body was practically shaking as he sobbed. 

Dennis called him disgusting. Dennis threatened to do bad, bad stuff to him. Mac felt sick, violently ill. 

Dennis wasn't wrong- Mac was kind of obsessed with him. He was in love with Dennis, actually, he was just worried about him, so worried- he just wanted to know if he was okay. He hadn't expected Dennis to snap so suddenly. And now, Dennis wasn't trying to get in, but he wasn't apologizing either. 

Dennis wanted to kill him. 

Mac puked all over his mattress.


End file.
